


Three Parents and a Baby

by Finale



Series: Favoritism [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, defying the laws of gravity, technically Damian and Cassandra are around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little surprise has popped up for Jason, Kyle and Soranik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Parents and a Baby

“Congrats, you’re going to be a grandpa two times over,” Jason says to Hal, sprawling out next to him on the couch. His feet lightly brush the blanket covering the couch and he almost feels a resistance.

“I hope you mean Soranik’s pregnant with twins, because if you’re referencing the fact she was and you are my stepchild, that just make’s things sound vaguely incestuous,” Hal drawls, idly leafing through the latest in fighter jets…ooo, he wants that one…

“Nah, was referring to us both being your stepchildren, but by your different baby daddies,” Jason grins, ducking Hal’s swat to the head. “Hey, it could be worse, I could be calling Talia Bruce’s baby mama in front of Damian again.”

“Speaking of that, how long did it take gash on your side to heal?” Hal says with a glance. “Or the black eye?”

“Eh, not as long as it probably should have,” Jason says with a shrug. “Apparently some Blue Lantern, Sinestro Corp duo were on Earth and Soranik got the Blue Lantern to heal me up.”

“Blue Lantern named Saint Walker by any chance?” Hal asks, already knowing the answer. There’s only one duo in the universe that could fit that description.

“Yep. Sinestro Corp guy was named Arkillo,” Jason says, giving Hal a curious look. “You know them both?”

“Yup,” Hal says, not going into any detail. Mostly because he still can’t figure out what’s going on there. “By the way, you told Bruce or Sinestro that you guys knocked Soranik up? Out of wedlock?”

“B doesn’t to care; he’s just looking forward to having a grandchild. Not like he and Talia were married when Damian started to come into existence anyway, so he can’t say shit,” Jason points out. “And Soranik’s telling her dad. We all agreed it’s the best way to be sure Sinestro doesn’t kill Kyle.”

“Not worried about him killing you?” Hal asks, finally putting down his plane porn. “Or him threatening to castrate you?”

“Nah, he likes me. Thinks I’ve made the right decisions in how I combat crime,” Jason says, feeling the same vague concern he always does when he thinks about the fact Sinestro seems to actually approve of him. “I think he also approves of me because I’m not Kyle, and while he’s been forced to accept Kyle on the basis he makes Sora happy, he appreciates having someone he doesn’t want to punt into the sun in the relationship as well.”

“Yeah, he’s never really forgiven Kyle over the scar on his back,” Hal hums, picking up a book of 1940s plane designs and he loves his husband’s presents. So nice. They need to go flying and then fuck in a plane.

“I guess,” Jason says with a shrug.

“So why did you come to the library to tell me about Sora’s pregnancy?” Hal asks. “Since I’m going to assume you guys are also going to announce it at dinner tonight.”

“Like I pointed out earlier, two out of three of us are your stepkids, and the last is one of your friends. Thought you deserved a little heads up on the upcoming magenta bouncing ball of joy,” Jason says, looking through his pockets for something. Maybe his common sense.

“You also technically gave Damian a heads up,” Hal says, glancing to the top of a bookshelf. “And Cass and how the hell did you get up there to take a nap and never fall off?” he asks, realizing his stepdaughter is sleeping like a cat curled in the sunlight, on top of another bookshelf. “Wow.”

“Wow,” Jason echoes. “That’s actually kinda awesome.”

“It really is. Now, go tell Alfred he’s about to have a great-grandchild,” Hal orders, continuing to relax.

“I will,” Jason says, pausing as he reaches the door. “Also, Kyle, stop fucking hiding under the couch, you aren’t a cat.”

“Fuck you, you aren’t the one Sinestro is going to murder,” Kyle grumbles from under the couch. He’s been able to hide due to Hal sitting on a blanket that went from the couch cushion to the floor. “He’d be fine if you were definitely the dad, but since it’s a 50/50 chance of it being me, I’m going to die.”

“You know, I think you’re outdoing me as Parallax for drama,” Hal says thoughtfully.

“Or me just returning to Gotham and fucking shit up,” Jason says, leaning against the doorframe. “He’s not going to kill you. He’ll be pleased about a grandchild. Calm the fuck down, put your big boy pants back on, and stop hiding with Hal.”

“Bite me.”

“I’ll do that later tonight.”

"Jason, stop tormenting Kyle," Soranik scolds, kissing and pushing Jason gently back into the library. "Kyle, stop hiding, my Dad is happy about getting a grandchild. He's promised to not threaten you for at least a year because of this." 

"I'd thought he'd be pissed," Kyle says, crawling out from under the couch. A dust bunny sticks to his head. 

"Nah, he's just pleased about getting a grandchild and is trying to make sure if it's a girl she's definitely named after my Mom," Soranik says, smiling up at Kyle and kissing him. "Now, according to your Dad," she says, nodding at Jason, "we need to tell Alfred. So lets go. I want to see if I can get him to make me chocolate chip and carrot cookies again."

"You have the weirdest tastes," Hal says with a shake of his head, still lounging on the couch. "Have fun you three. I'll buy you embarrassing baby shower presents."

"As long as it's not sex toys, I don't care," Soranik says, taking the hands of both of her lovers and pulling them along with her. 

"Deal. No sex toys, just a lot of ridiculous outfits for the baby." 

"Good."


End file.
